An odd love story
by midnight-little-wolf
Summary: this is a story that my friend alex is writing. its a work in progress. please enjoy.


Chapter 1

It was late afternoon at a little coffee shop when a high school age looking buy walks out drinking a pop, just then he heard a female voice call his name "Colby!" he turns to see a girl about his age running towards him with a skateboard in her hands.

"hey lea, what's up?" when she stops to catch her breath, Colby looks and sees two other friends walking behind her.

Walking up behind her, were two other high school age looking people both chatting with each other? On one end was Vail with a bag draped over his left shoulder with a big grin on his face, his fiery eyes flowing with his soft brown, collar length hair and lightly tanned skin. While on the other end was Ritz, with his pale skin, short black hair and shy demeanor. They stop behind Lea, Ritz looks up at both of them then back to vail who with no care in the world says "Sup guys," with a grin on his face.

Colby smiles back "hey what you all doing?" Before the others could say anything lea shouted with excitement,

"We all are going to the park so I can board and I need some judges! You wanna come?" lea looked at Colby for an answer.

"I don't know lea.," he said, and then taking a drink out of his pop can.

"Please Colby!" lea begged. Colby then looked at the sky. The wind started to blow his dirty blonde hair. He then looked at vail to see if he could help him out.

Vail walks over to Colby and rests his elbow on Colby's shoulder and snatches his pop taking a sip then saying, "You can't say no now" leans in to whisper, "she's begging you," then pulls away and laughs. Walks back to Ritz and wraps a arm around his neck the states, "We don't mind being judges," and raises the can of pop in the air as Ritz just stands there with a confused and disappointed look on his face.

Colby walks over to vail and grabs his pop back, he wiped the rim on his shirt tail (which was only buttoned the lower-half of the shirt),

He then sighs, "Fine, I'll go." Lea by this time was bouncing up and down" Yay, ok lets go!" she shouted behind her because she was already running towards the park. Colby giggles to himself. He had always liked lea but she was always in a way to far away, if that makes sense. He walked after her; there was no way he was running.

Vail grabs Ritz's hand and starts to run after Lea dragging Ritz who is stumbling and now slightly blushing. Vail then turns his head and shouts, "Better hurry up Colby"

Colby gulps down the last sips of his pop and follows the others. By the time he gets there lea is already in the court doing her tricks. Colby finds a place to sit. He starts to watch lea, lea's hair is always changing and when school ended, she dyed it light and dark blue streaks. she said it was to match her darkening skin 'cause she I s always out in the sun on the courts. she normally wore a t-shirt and jeans, but her swimsuit top replaced the t-shirt today. the top showed all her tattoos. except the ones on her arm of a fish. as I said before lea is hot. As for vail and Ritz their a couple, on and off.

Ritz sits next to Colby and slowly follows Lea with his eyes while Vail on the other hand comes walking up to the two of them five minutes later with a can of pop and a piece of paper. He takes a seat behind Ritz who turns and asks,

"What's the paper for," Vail just grins says "it's nothing important," and puts it in his pocket. Vail then turns to Colby, "so Colby you touch them yet are they nice?" he then laughs and stares at Lea.

"You shouldn't waste chances," says Vail randomly.

"What are you talking about?" Colby turns to face vail.

Vail chuckles, "It's nothing, I just like talking to myself out loud and saying random things." Looks Colby in the eyes, "Did it mean something to you, what I said that is?"

"NO of course not!" Colby sighs. "What was up with the paper?" Colby then chuckles at the new question in his head," It didn't have porn on it does it?" just as Colby finished that sentence lea walked up, "How was that? Do you think I will win? And what's this thing with paper and porn?" Lea giggled.

Ritz looks up at Lea then to Vail who then bounces forward into her face and says "you'll do great," he pulls a blank piece of paper out of his bag and gives it to Lea with a pencil.

Vail pushes Colby on his back and get as close as a hair to him and says, "We're making a porn wanna join," when at that moment Ritz grabs Vail's leg and gives him a glare.

Colby pushes vail off and sits up." Get off you creep!" Colby said getting red. Lea laughs.

"NO, I think ill pass this time!" she then sees that Colby was red" but I think Colby wants some now." she said with a smirk crossing her face.

Colby retaliates" LEA! I do not your imagining things."

Vail leans in and exclaims "HE IS RED!" then whispers, "you have to ask Ritz, he gets jealous easily." Ritz takes the paper and pencil from Lea, scribbles something then folds it and puts it in his pocket while quietly saying "I'm hungry, anyone else?" Vail turns to Lea,

"Maybe you can teach him to please a man" an winks then laughs and says "I'm hungry too" turns to Colby and winks

"NO, NO, and NO!" Colby says as he gets up and is walking away. Lea calls after him" Oh Colby, we are just playing!"

Vail and Ritz follow Lea as Vail back her up by saying, "We're just playing with you, sheesh we know you don't like that kind of stuff" as he then says under his breathe, "yet"

Lea heard vail, "Yet?"

Vail leans in "Would that be a problem for you, you can have him if you want just say so and I'll let you"

Lea sighs" I would but I don't think he feels the same." She looks in the direction that Colby went,

"Do you think I should go see if he's ok?"

"Don't think like that, go for it and make sure he is fine" reaches into his bag and pulls out a square wrapper, grabs her hand and places the wrapper in it. "You know what this is and you better tell all when you two use it, now go, I think I'll take Ritz to eat, Have fun and we'll meet up later."

Lea looks at the wrapper "Sure, and what this for?"

"This is a helmet for him incase you let him tear up your half pipe." Looks at her and smiles while saying it.

Lea just looks annoyed" whatever I'll see you both later." Lea took off riding her skateboard after Colby. Vail shouts

"C-ya" and Ritz ways bye as Vail grabs his free and they walk in the other direction.

-End of chapter-


End file.
